


First Date

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Series: Color Blind [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, M/M, ducks and geese are evil creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: It is Steve and Tony's first date and they are both nervous and excited. How do you think it ends up going?This is a sequel to my fic Color Blind. you do not have to read that one for this one to make sense.High School AU





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing this.

Tony smoothed a wrinkle out of his shirt and ignored the muffled giggling coming from Rhodey.  
“I don’t know why you are so stressed Tony. You are just going to a coffee shop and a bookstore.” Rhodey said as his laughter stuttered to a stop.  
“But it’s Steve!” Whined Tony.  
“Yeah, yeah I know. Steve Rogers, the boy you’ve had a crush on for four years.”  
Tony glared at Rhodey before glancing at the clock. He had to go now so that he could pick Steve up at his house.  
He stuck his tongue out at Rhodey before heading out the door. He climbed into his silver Audi R8 Coupe. He climbed in and headed to Steve’s. He parked in front of an apartment building and checked the address written on a scrap of paper. This was the place. He took a deep breath and headed to apt. 6. He knocked on the door tapping his foot nervously. He heard a sudden bang which caused him to jump.  
The door swung open to a tall dark-haired man with a roguish grin opened the door.  
“Bu…Bucky!” Tony heard Steve call from the inside and saw him on the floor glaring at Bucky.  
“uh….” Tony was at a loss.  
“ha ha” Bucky chuckled. “Sorry about that. Steve’s a bit nervous.” Steve came over and shoved Bucky over before looking at Tony shyly.  
“hi.” Tony was at a loss for words for a brand-new reason. Steve stood, filling almost the entire doorway, he wore a tight white shirt and blue jeans. His hair had a casual look to it and his eyes sparkled.  
“hh…Hi.” Tony stuttered.  
“Hi, Tony. I’m ready to go.” Steve said and Tony jumped to attention and grabbed Steve’s hand, leading him to his car. They settled in and drove in relative silence to Tony’s favorite coffee shop.  
They climbed out and once again joined hands to Tony’s joy. This time Steve entwined their fingers while glancing shyly at Tony. A light blush was on his cheeks.  
Dear god, the man was adorable. He was like a giant golden retriever. Not to mention his upper body was shaped like a Dorito and he was built like a Greek god.  
The ordered at the counter, still holding hands. Tony ordered a medium roast coffee and had them add 3 espresso shots and a couple squirts of Carmel. Steve ordered a simple house coffee. The separated hands to take their coffee cups before heading the sugar and milk station. Steve added just a little bit of sugar and a touch of cream. Then watched with an odd look on his face as Tony dumped nearly half the container of sugar into his cup and enough milk to turn the coffee nearly white.  
“What?” Tony asked. He liked his coffee like this, there was nothing wrong with that.  
Steve laughed. Tony was not sure why but the blond just shook his head and began to walk away.  
They settled at a table sitting across from each other.  
“so does your friend spend a lot of time at your place?” Tony asked.  
“huh? Oh you mean Bucky. We actually live together.” Tony chocked.  
“live together, but you are still in high school.”  
“well yeah, Bucky and his father don’t get along and my ma passed away a few years ago so we figured it out.” Tony watched as a new kind of flush rose to Steve’s cheeks. The kind that said he was getting ready to go on the defensive.  
“Ah well, good, good to know. I was just curious. My friend Rhodey comes over all the time. Same with Pepper and Happy.” Tony said, attempting to placate the blond. He was happy to see Steve relax, slightly shy as he realized Tony meant no offense.  
“so…uh…what do you like to do?” Steve asked before taking a sip of his coffee.  
“ah well, I like to work on robotics.”  
“Your dad is some big corporate engineer or something right.” Tony snorted.  
“uh well, my I guess that’s close.”  
“Sorry.” Steve grimaced. “I don’t know much about computers except that they work on electricity.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong.” Steve smiled sheepishly, shaking his head at himself. “So what about you? How do you spend your free time?”  
“Oh, well I work at a grocery store downtown. And I like to work on my motorcycle.”  
“You have a motorcycle.” Tony’s eyes gleamed as he thought about the delicious image Steve would make on a motorcycle with a black leather jacket.  
“Yeah, she’s my baby. I got her about a year ago and have been fixing her up since.” There was an excited gleam in Steve’s eyes and the way he grinned really cinched the golden retriever image.  
“Wow I would love to see her sometime, maybe I could help!” Tony flinched “I mean…only if you don’t mind.” He mumbled.  
“Of course, not Tony, I would love that.” When Tony looked back at Steve the man had a soft look on his face.  
“uh,” Tony coughed awkwardly then felt his face heat up when Steve reached over to gently touch his hand.  
“I…I’m really excited to get to know you Tony, and I hope we can spend a lot more time together.”  
Well now…how was Tony supposed to say no to that. (Not that he would want to.)  
“I feel the same way actually.” Tony was pretty sure that he was the color of a tomato but Steve wasn’t much different so who cares.  
They both smiled awkwardly at each other before someone laughing jerked them out of their haze and they began to drink their coffees while willing away their blushes.

After finishing their coffees, they headed out for a walk in the park. Once again they held hands. At least until Steve saw some ducks. He quickly walked over to the before settling on the ground where he was immediately swarmed.  
“Steve!” Tony ran after the blond, terrified for his life.  
“Aren’t they adorable Tony!” Steve had a big grin on his face and was petting a couple of the ducks.  
“What? I…I don’t understand.”  
“huh?” Steve shifted to face Tony but his movement removed disturbed of some of the ducks out of their comfortable position. They broke out into a frenzy.  
Steve jumped to his feet as the previously adorable creatures charged at them.  
“RUN!” Steve and Tony bolted away, hand in hand while the animals squawked at them. When they had finally outrun the angry storm they both leaned over to catch their breath.  
“okay,…ducks…are not…. friends.”  
“I…cc…could of told you….that” Tony dropped to the ground while Steve lifted his head and began to laugh.

 

An hour later they were once again in front of Steve and Bucky’s apartment. They both looked shy, avoiding the other person eyes.  
“I…” They both began together.  
“Um..you go first Tony.”  
“well, you see…um…well that is….”  
“yes” Steve was smiling, a teasing little smile while Tony stammered and stuttered.  
“Wouldyouliketogooutonanotherdatenextweekend.” The words were a rush and barely understandable. But Steve was grinning and there was laughter coming from inside the apartment.  
“I would love to.” And suddenly Tony could not take it anymore. He threw himself forward, raising up on his tiptoes to press his lips against Steve’s rosy ones.  
“Ha I win Barnes! Pay up!” Tony jerked back.  
“Rhodey!” He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open to revel Bucky and Rhodey by the door. Bucky was pouting and Rhodey was dancing his weird victory jiggle…dance…thing.  
“Oh uh…Hi, Tones. We were just waiting for you to uh…come back.” Rhodey was grinning while also backing away slowly.  
“You bet on us!” Tony growled.  
“Uh well…maybe,” Bucky replied sheepishly.  
“Bucky is going to give the money to Rhodey, who is going to give 80% of it to us which we will use on our next date,” Steve said, he shared a look with Tony and they nodded in agreement.  
“Fine. Now then, Steve is going to show me his room and we are not to be disturbed.” Tony huffed before grabbing a blushing Steve’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the bedrooms.  
They spent the rest of the night cuddling and waiting for morning to come so they could tell the whole school that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were together and nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you think I should write any more fics for this story. I am always open to ideas.


End file.
